bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Runesocketing/Disenchanting Station
You can turn existing Runes into Powders by using the "Green Flask" Station. Powders are used in crafting. *You can disenchant 1 to 4 individual runes at a time, or click the ‘Disenchant All’ button on the ‘Alchemist - Disenchanting’ dialog. See the question-mark tooltip next to it for details! *If you are a novice, t is highly recommended to disenchant one rune at a time until you fully understand the powder making process. A Developer's Explanation Cut and Pasted (with permission) from a discussion with a Dev When you disenchant a rune, two things are important: the quality of the rune (a number between 1 and 20), and the effects on the rune. The quality is important for determining roughly how many dusts you're going to get. The higher the quality, the more dusts you've got a shot at getting. In general, the quality of a small rune is 1, a medium rune is 2, and a large rune is 4. Some of the crafted runes have higher or lower quality scores. Combining two runes simply combines their quality score. If you combine two large runes, you get a rune with a quality of 8. If you combined that rune with a medium rune (2), you'd have a rune with a quality of 10. You could potentially get 10 small dusts out of that combined rune, but it would likely be less (see below). The rune effects determine (to a certain extent) which dusts you get. Generally whatever dusts go into making a rune with a certain effect, those are the dusts you'll get out. The rare dusts, however, can potentially come out of a any rune with a quality of 2 or higher. When disenchanting, the server eats away at the quality of a rune one point at a time, seeing if each quality should give a dust. For each 1 quality eaten, you have a roughly 50% chance of getting a small dust based on the rune effects. If your rune has 2 or more quality left, you have a roughly 25% chance of getting any of the four rare dusts, at the cost of 2 quality. Runes must always disenchant into at least one powder. That last bit is a little confusing, so let me give you an example. Let's say you disenchanted that 10 quality rune that you combined earlier. And let's say that all three runes you combined had different effects - plus mana odds, plus power odds, and plus max energy. Here is the logic loop it would go through: 10 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> no -> 50% powder? -> yes -> possible powders: blue, red, green, white -> red powder -> -1 quality 9 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> yes -> possible powders: black, white, light gray, dark gray -> dark gray powder -> -2 quality 7 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> no -> 50% powder -> no -> -1 quality 6 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> no -> 50% powder -> no -> -1 quality 5 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> yes -> possible powders: black, white, light gray, dark gray -> dark gray powder -> -2 quality 3 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> no -> 50% powder? -> yes -> possible powders: blue, red, green, white -> blue powder -> -1 quality 2 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> no -> 50% powder? -> no -> -1 quality 1 quality left -> 2+ quality 25% rare? -> no -> 50% powder? -> yes -> possible powders: blue, red, green, white -> green powder -> -1 quality 0 quality left -> gave at least 1 powder? -> yes Powders: red, dark gray x2, blue, green That got a little longer winded than I intended it to. Hopefully you got something out of all that and can translate it into something suitable for the wiki. :p Cheers, - Justin Stocks Disclaimer Data will be kept and tracked as more is learned on the Art of Disenchanting. Caution: There is currently a glitch that causes the Runes currently socketed in your Sword to show on the list of available runes for disenchanting. If you attempt to Disenchant, it will fail, but you do NOT lose the runes you tried to dissolve. To understand disenchanting, you need to see the working relationship between the quality of the rune, the stages or levels of disenchantment and finally the interaction of how rare powders affect the formula. Justin Sock's explanation on the logic loop is about as in depth as the wiki will go with the formula. However, the following table, will attempt to capture the numerical values attached to various Runes. You will have to then use those numbers to calculate the potential results of a disenchantment. Due to the vast amount of combinations of runes, it is impossible to list them all here. In simple terms, if you want to create the rare powders (white, grey, black) you have to disenchant Runes of Quality 2 or higher. The higher the Rune Quality up to the max of 20, the better your chances are of disenchanting more rare powders. The only way to increase the Quality of your runes is to Combine them.